


Lollipops and Love Poems

by antiheronea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Dorms, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lollipops, Love Poems, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sabriel - Freeform, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiheronea/pseuds/antiheronea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts to find lollipops from his pockets and it kind of freaks him out, but he desperately wants to find out who is behind all the lollipops. What he doesn't know is that someone is trying to tell him about their crush towards Sam and that his "secret admirer" is closer than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops and Love Poems

Sam started to study law in the Standford university few months ago and his studies were going well. He lived with a roommate in the dorm of the school (who he rarely saw, which was weird), but his brother, Dean, and his "best friend", Castiel, had moved in the city with him. Sam was at first pissed off at Dean for looking after after him all the time. This was the first year without his parents and he wanted to cope on his own. But later as the first month had passed, Sam was missing home a lot. Then he realized that maybe it wasn't so bad to have his brother and his so called best friend in the city with him.

Sam visited his brother over the weekends and sometimes he had lunch with Dean or went to visit him at repair shop where he worked. They sometimes even called their parents together just to let them know that they hadn't killed each other over some stupid fight. And it was nice to tell about his studies to Castiel, who understood him since he was studying in a university, too. Even if he tried to talk about his studies to Dean, he wouldn't care nor understand.

Sam was walking down his normal path towards the building where he had his last class of the day when he realized he had something in his pocket. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and frowned, because he wasn't much of a candy eater. Lollipops were probably the last candy he would eat, because he didn't want to ruin his teeth. So he just stared at the lollipop and put it in his bag and kept walking towards his class. All class he couldn't get the lollipop out of his mind. How did it end up in his pocket? He never bought lollipops, he rarely even bought candy, so it was kind of impossible that it was in the pocket of his jacket. At the end he just gave up and tried to focus even a bit on the teacher that was teaching in front of the room.

Days went by and he still had no idea where the lollipop came from. He had visited Dean and Castiel earlier, but he hadn't said anything about it, because, in the end, it wasn't big of a thing. It was just a lollipop. But as he went to his dorm and pulled his jacket off, a lollipop dropped on the ground from his jacket. He picked it up and frowned at it.

"Where the hell are these coming from?" Sam muttered to himself. He walked to his bed and sat down on it and opened the up drawer of his nightstand where he kept the first lollipop. This couldn't be a coincidence. He bet that he would find a third lollipop soon. One is an incident, two's a coincidence and three is a pattern, right?, he thought to himself. He quickly took his phone from his pocket and called Dean.

"Hey Sammy, miss me already?" Sam could hear the grin in Dean's voice. Jerk.

"You wish." Sam snorted. "I just called and wanted to ask something.. It's uhm.. a bit weird.."

"Of course, just ask."

Sam rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Did you uhm.. or Cas, put lollipops in the pocket of my jacket?", he asked and just waited for the laugh to start. 

Dean burst into laugh after a few seconds of silence and Sam just rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny, jerk."

"Sam, why would me or Cas put lollipops in your jacket? As a reward for your good grades?", Dean laughed more. God, he could be such a jerk sometimes, Sam thought to himself. "Well.. I don't know, I just needed to ask, because I have found two lollipops randomly from my pocket. You know I don't really care about sugar or candy. I just thought it was you, because I don't have that many friends in school yet.. and why would they put lollipops in my pockets?!"

"I don't know, Sammy.. World is full of weird people..", Dean chuckled and said something to Castiel who apparently sat next to him. (Sam could swear that he heard a small kissing sound.)

"Yeah like you.." Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yeah well I need to do some school stuff so.. you keep kissing Cas there, bye!", he hurried to hung up the phone and laughed to himself. Dean and Castiel's secret relationship was so obvious. He did hear Dean yelp at "kissing Cas" part, but he didn't have the time to say a word before Sam hung up.

Weeks went by and Sam found even more lollipops from his pockets, jeans pockets and jacket pockets. He had so many lollipops at the end of the month that he really didn't know what to do with them. He didn't even think about eating them since they were such a mystery him and he didn't want to lose the evidence. He even dared to ask his friends if they had something to do with this, but even a girl named Jess, who had a crush on Sam, hadn't hidden the lollipops. Sam got so desperate that he started to think that maybe some pervert has been breaking into his room and hiding the lollipops when Sam was asleep or in the shower or something. But, in the end, he gave up the thought, because of his jerk brother's hysterical laughter as he told about his thoughts to him.

Sam was sitting in front of the tiny kitchen table with all the 28 lollipops laid in front of him. He tried so hard to think all kinds of different patterns and clues about who it might be that he didn't even notice his roommate walk into the kitchen.

"Wow, I have never seen a person stare at lollipops so focused and so long." he laughed and pulled a soda bottle from the fridge. Sam had rarely seen the guy so he didn't even know his name. The only thing he knew about him was that he was older than Sam and it was his last year in the university so he was mostly busy, because of that. The guy was kind of short and had dirty blond slicked back hair and he was a good looking guy, no complaining from Sam. But his eyes were the most amazing thing. The color of his eyes were warm gold, something that Sam had never seen.

"Hey are you listening.. or are you deaf? We haven't talked that much so you might be.." the guy said to Sam, who was blushing since he got caught from his staring. Good way to start the first full conversation with his roommate. Way to go Sam, Sam thought to himself.

"N-No uhm.. I can hear and speak normally.. Sorry, I was just deep in my thoughts.." he said awkwardly and his roommate started to smile immediately like it was a miracle.

"Naah it's okay. It's good to even see you. I have been so busy with my studies that when I come back here, I go to bed immediately", the guy laughed. Sam didn't want to admit it, but he was crushing on the guy already like a freaking teenager and it was so embarrassing, but hey, who wouldn't fall for those eyes and that adorable smile?

"Yeah it's good to finally meet you. I'm Sam.", Sam smiled and offered his hand to the guy. His roommate shook his hand firmly and smiled. "Gabriel." Sam smiled, he finally knew his roommates name.  
"So hey.. what's the deal with all these lollipops? It seems like you aren't going to eat them.." Gabriel laughed. Sam flushed and looked down at the mystery lollipops.

"Seriously I don't even know myself why I have these lollipops.. They just started to appear in my pockets.. I thought it was my brother or his boyfriend, but my brother just laughed at me." Sam rolled his eyes to the memory. "And I even embarrassed myself in front of my only few friends here by asking them if they were behind this.." Gabriel laughed at Sam, but it wasn't a mean laugh.

"Oh no.. well I bet you will solve the mystery sooner or later." Gabriel smiled. "You seem like a bright kid." Sam flushed at the compliment, but was a bit taken aback at Gabriel saying that Sam was a kid which he wasn't. Gabriel seemed to notice Sam's mood change. 

"Yeah yeah, I know that you aren't a kid. Let me change that.. uhm.. you seem like a.. hot nerd." Gabriel grinned and made Sam blush even more.  
"T-Thanks.. I guess.." he laughed awkwardly.

"You didn't want to be a bright kid so a hot nerd it is then." Gabriel laughed and Sam couldn't help, but laugh with him. Gabriel seemed like a good guy, it was sad that it was his last year..  
"Well I gotta go back to class.." Gabriel sighed and picked up his bag from the couch. "Your last year will be hell, let me tell you.." he laughed a bit and walked to the door where Sam followed him. He didn't want to let Gabriel go, because he wasn't sure when he would see him next and have a full conversation with him, so he wanted to moment to last.

"But hey it was nice to meet you and hey.. uhm.. don't add stress to yourself with the lollipops.. maybe you should eat at least one and think it as a gift. If not, then you can give them to me. I love candy." Gabriel laughed, but there was something in his smile that seemed sad.

"Yeah I will do that.. It has been years since I have eaten a lollipop." Sam laughed and smiled to Gabriel. "Thanks, that made me feel better. Well have a nice class." Gabriel smiled to Sam before he left the room. Sam was all alone again. Well almost alone, the lollipops were still haunting him in the kitchen.

Sam walked to the kitchen and sat down in front of the lollipops. He stared at them for a bit, but he realized his hinger so he just gathered them into his hands and pockets and went to his room and put them in the drawer and went back to the kitchen to make dinner. He even saved some pasta for Gabriel if he was hungry as he came later from his class. His crush on Gabriel was so strong already that he even wrote a note on Gabriel's door which said that he had saved some food for him. God, Dean would laugh at me until he died from lack of air, Sam thought to himself as he went to do some school stuff in his room.  
Later that night, when Gabriel had arrived and thanked him about the food (Sam had blushed and said it was nothing, because it really wasn't nothing. He was happy to do it to his roommate.), he was so stressed that he had a huge headache over a task for one class. Sam desperately needed something to relax him. He thought about what Gabriel said to him earlier so he walked to his nightstand and picked a strawberry milk flavored lollipop in his fingers and rolled it around. It couldn't hurt him to eat at least one, Sam thought and started to open the wrapper. He put the lollipop in his mouth and threw the wrapper next to his notes and that's when he noticed that there was some text on the inside side of the wrapper. He picked it up again and it had a small handwritten poem on it: 

"I never knew about happiness;  
I didn’t think dreams came true;  
I couldn’t really believe in love,  
Until I finally met you.  
By Joanna Fuchs"

Sam had never blushed so hard. He had a secret admirer or something. He panicked a bit and started hurriedly open all the 28 lollipops from their wrappers. Everyone had a small handwritten poem on them. The words of every poem overwhelmed Sam and he needed to know so badly who had done this.

And just then, Gabriel walked in with a lollipop in his mouth. Sam turned around and his eyes grew huge. "It was you.." he gasped and looked at Gabriel, who looked a bit guilty, with wide eyes.

"Yeah okay, it was me." Gabriel sighed and walked to sit on Sam's bed. Sam turned around to face Gabriel. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest that he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Really? But.. we never met?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah well I know your brother through Cas, who's my brother." Sam winced, because he didn't know about that. Well, he did know that Castiel had an older brother, but that it was Gabriel, that he didn't know. "I had seen you on the hallways few times and in here, but let me tell you, I just wanted to come and flirt with you, but I don't know.. it didn't feel right.. Dean talked about you one time when I was visiting them few weeks after school started. I realized then that Dean's little brother was my roommate and my crush so I kinda asked Cas to help me.. I don't want mean big brothers after me." Gabriel laughed. "So that's how I ended up buying a lot of lollipops and opening the wrappers and writing stupid love poems on them. But don't think the poems are mine! Internet is a friend." Gabriel grinned and threw the stick from his lollipop into the trashcan.

Sam was speechless. Gabriel had done this all just for him, because he didn't want to be to blunt with him and well partly, because of Dean.

"I-I.. wow.. that's.." Sam just opened his mouth, but no words came out. Gabriel looked kind of desperate for an real answer.

"Please don't think I'm weird.. I just.." his roommate laughed awkwardly and continued after a small pause, "I guess I just wanted to be all romantic on you.. I rarely do that, but I felt like you would deserve it.." Gabriel smiled awkwardly and he kind of looked ashamed of his romantic gesture.

Sam panicked as Gabriel was uncertain how Sam felt towards him. "N-No! I love it.." Sam flushed and looked at the lollipops and their wrappers, he couldn't help but smile. "I think that's pretty amazing.. No one has never done this much to tell about their feelings so.. Thank you Gabriel." Sam leaned closer and kissed Gabriel's cheek, but it didn't feel enough after all the hard work Gabriel had put into the lollipops and love poems.

"Oh what the hell." Sam grinned and sat in Gabriel's lap and kissed him right on his lip. He felt Gabriel's surprise, but after he relaxed, they both smiled against each other's lips and kept kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> There seriously isn't enough Sabriel in this world so I decided to write some since I have been lately obsessing over their cute ship. ;3;
> 
> But thank you so much for reading and I hope that you liked the fic and will leave a kudo and maybe a comment. It would mean the world to me. :3 If there are any major mistakes, please do tell! I haven't had this beta'd and it's 10pm so there might be mistakes that I didn't notice. c:
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you want to check it you~ :3  
> http://antiheronea.tumblr.com/


End file.
